


wiggle

by rudddddddy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: (kinda), Humor, Language, Starkquill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudddddddy/pseuds/rudddddddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble: peter listens to earth’s pop music</p>
            </blockquote>





	wiggle

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to say.
> 
> originally posted on my RP tstarlord . tumblr . com/tagged/*drabbles

Quill would consider himself a bit of a music expert. So, he’s only listened to the same twenty or so songs over and over again — but that was beside the point. A quick pit stop to Earth to visit the Avengers (or really, to visit Tony) and he instinctively turns on the music player.

"Again?" Stark is annoyed. He likes classic rock as much as the next guy, but come on.   
  
"Over and over again," Quill said, the cocky smirk on his face making Stark flick a rusty bolt at him.   
  
Grumbling under his breath, he hunched over his work. “Why don’t you just listen to the radio…” he mumbled.  
  
"Radio? I don’t want to talk to anybody."  
  
"Seriously?" Stark started to snicker before Quill’s confused gaze dampened his amusement, but only slightly. Getting up, he took the player from Quill’s grip. "It’s not communication. It’s  _music_. Listen to something different, kid.”  
  
"I’m not a fucking — " His words falling short, he froze in his seat. He pressed his headphones closer to his head, his brows furrowed. Stark crossed his arms, looking quite pleased with himself.   
  
"Not so bad, huh?"  
  
Quill nodded. “I mean… I don’t know why someone would be singing about ‘car insurance’ but it’s catchy.”  
  
Shooting up from his seat, Stark snatched it back. “Shit that’s a commercial.” Fiddling with it, he mumbled, “Last thing I want you to be exposed to musically is some shitty jingle. Okay, here.”  
  
Since the rock station was doing commercials, Stark had to regretfully turned to the pop channel. It wasn’t always so bad, but he was curious about what Quill’s response would be.   
  
After a few moments of watching his reactions, Stark got bored and went back to his project. He forgot about him for a while, too, and when he finally snapped his attention back to the Star-Loser, it was because he’s started to hear Quill humming.  
  
"This is great!" Quill kinda yelled, and Stark grimaced. Then he laughed.  
  
” _Really?_ " he asked, wondering what he was listening to now.  
  
"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, bobbing his head in time with whatever beat that was playing.  
  
Quill had apparently liked the music so much that he began to listen to it all the time. He could get a bit obsessive about the music he listened to, which Stark couldn’t put past him. The guy had only the Raspberries and Marvin Gaye to listen to for like 20 years, for God’s sakes. But it didn’t make it any less strange to hear him sing Iggy Azalea and Ed Sheeran. Or  _annoying_.  
  
Rocket, who was putting his grubby hands all over the table in just the way Stark told him  _not_  to, groaned. “I swear, if Earth-boy sings Coldplay one more time, I’m going to shove those headphones up his ass. Then he’ll know what a fucking sky of stars looks like.”  
  
Making a face at the raccoon, Groot grunted beside him.   
  
Gamora’s head was in the New York City Times, mumbling under her breath about something or another when Quill suddenly came up behind her.   
  
Keeping out of her sight, he whispered to himself, “I got one question… How’d you fit  _aaalll_  that — ” he dragged out, his shoulder dipping in time with the music ” — in them  _jeans!_ ”  
  
Stark’s stomach dropped as Quill cast one last smirked before hopping right next to her and —  
  
"You know what to do with that  _big_.  _Fat_.  _ **Butt!**_ ”  
  
 _ **SMACK.**_  
  
"Ow,  _Gammy!_ " Quill whined, chasing after the blushing, fluttering women as they left the room. "I was just kidding! It was a joke — I — !  _Gamora!!_ ”  
  
The trio sitting in silence, Rocket muttered, “Well that could have gone over a lot worse.”  
  
From down the hall, Quill’s high pitched girlish screams echoed. “I think it just did,” Stark said.  
  
The large tree shook its head. “I am Groot.”


End file.
